Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?
Summary and Plot Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they? (Japanese: 問題児たちが異世界から来るそうですよ? Hepbrun: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo?), also known as Mondaiji (問題児), is a Japanese light novel series written by Tarō Tatsunoko and illustrated by Yū Amano. An anime adaptation by Diomedéa aired from January 11, 2013 to March 15, 2013. Part 1 of the series ended on April 1, 2015 with twelve volumes total with Part 2 beginning on June 1, 2015 under the new title Last Embryo (ラストエンブリオ) and a new illustrator, momoko. The story is about 3 main characters which is Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka, and Kasukabe Yō, all three of them have tremendous powers and are bored with the regular world. An envelope arrives for each person, and when each opens their envelope, they are stunned to see the scenery around them change to a world they had never encountered before. They've been summoned by Kuro Usagi to help the community "No Name" to overthrow the Demon Kings. Power of the verse Mondaiji-tachi is incredibly powerful verse with an enormous multiversal cosmological structure and multitudes of broken hax on extremely high level. Characters of this series have various common abilities such as reality warping, conceptual manipulation, power nullification, elemental manipulation, absolute probability manipulation, conceptual manipulation, astronomical objects manipulation and so forth. The prime representatives are Strongest Species. The 4th Poets can erode universes just by singing, collect and change infinite amounts of universes. Pure-blooded Dragons are gigantic creatures beyond comprehension that can carry entire worlds and embodiment of whole cosmologies themselves. Divine Spirits are existences that existed before and established all things. Killing a Star Spirit required an attack that can at least erase infinite worlds at once or it would be impossible. 5-Digit like Black Death Demon King required a strike which could destroy stars in order to defeat her. The 4-Digit (Divine Domain) are the upper level with greater strength far from 5-Digit with many multiversal feats. Example: A Demon King like Maxwell can trigger a Paradgim Shift, Leticia in Solar Dragon form is the embodiment of humanity's cosmology, Kouryuu can ascend his body in to the level of Star Spirit,.... The 3-Digit Gods (Almighty Domain) are responsible for the creation World of Little Garden and everything of Heaven and Earth, descending with their true form would be a huge disaster to the lower layers or the outer universes (each universe can only withstand 3 Gods at most). They could manipulate whole Creation and Akashic Record at will if it wasn't for the "Omnipotence Paradox" and End Emptiness that sealed most of their power. All 3-Digit Pantheons possess "Another Cosmology", a secret technique of to construct their pantheons by worlds - universes. The 2-Digit (Full Authority Domain) are the prototypes of Brahman, not only they completely lack any restriction of the 3-Digits like "Omnipotence Paradox", but each of them is possibly also stronger than the combined might of the entire 3-Digit. The 1-Digit also known as the most Ancient Demon Lords aka Last Embryo, they are the most powerful beings and the true destroyer that could annihilate gods, Little Garden along with mankind. Cosmology (To be added) Concepts and Definitions (To be added) Characters 1. No Name (Arcadia) * Sakamaki/Saigou Izayoi * Kudou Asuka * Kasukabe Yō * Kuro Usagi * Leticia Draculea * Almathea * Canaria * Baron La Croix 2. Avatāra * His Highness/Kalki * Ayazato Rin * Aura * Graiya * Demon King of Confusion * Black Percher/Pest * Parashurama * Kurma 3. Ouroboros Alliance * Maxwell * Storyteller 4. Seven Heavenly Great Sages (Seven Great Demon Kings) * Sun Wukong * Bull Demon King * Saurian Demon King/Kouryuu * Roc Demon King/Karyou * Shuten dōji 5. Thousand Eyes * Shiroyasha 6. Will-O-Wisp * Jack-O'-Lantern * Willa the Ignis Fatuus 7. Queen Halloween * Queen Halloween * Faceless/Kudou Ayato * Scáthach * Saigou Homura * Ayazato Suzuka * Arjuna 8. Perseus * Laius Perseus * Algol 9. Grimm Grimoire Hamelin * Weser * Ratten 10. Divine Army * Indra/Taishakuten/Tokuteru Mikado * Bishamonten/Uesugi Kenshin * Prithvi 11. Last Embryo * Azi Dahaka/Aži Dakāha * End Emptiness * Dystopia * Balor